C'est bien la vie quand on est amoureux
by Velana88
Summary: Ed se montre particulièrement de bonne humeur et Al se demande bien quel en est la raison...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est bien la vie quand on est amoureux**

Auteur : Velana88

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi snif (tant mieux pour eux XD)

Rating : je sais pas trop j'ai mis T on verra bien

Couple : surprise !!!

Je m'ennuyait ferme dans ma chambre quand l'idée de faire une mini histoire sur ce couple m'est tombé dessus (j'en suis tombée du lit lol). Quand je dit « mini » ça veut dire que je compte faire seulement deux chapitres (peut-être plus qui sait !)Bon allez assez de bla bla passons aux choses sérieuses (ça c'est à voir lol) !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soleil brille et le vent se fait à peine sentir. Une belle journée d'été en somme. Alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'Alphonse propose un pique nique dehors histoire d'en profiter. Ed ne protesta pas, il sembla même enjoué par la proposition. Le cadet trouva ça très étonnant de la part de son frère. Lui qui aurait plutôt répondu un « ok » simplement pour lui faire plaisir faisait preuve d'une bonne humeur tout simplement incroyable.

Le panier rempli de sandwichs et de boissons à la main, Alphonse regardait son frère qui lui semblait fasciné par le ciel bleu sans aucun nuages. Il sifflait même une chanson que d'habitude il ne supportait pas entendre. Oui vraiment sa bonne humeur est flagrante.

-Frangin !

-Quoi ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux installés dans l'herbe près de la rivière en mangeant les sandwichs préparés dans la matinée, Al en avait profité pour enfin poser la question qui lui torturait l'esprit. Son frère le regarda tout sourire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Allez fait pas l'innocent. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu sembles si content !

Ed se contenta d'éviter de répondre en terminant son premier sandwich et en buvant d'une traite l'une des petites bouteilles qu'il tira du panier de pique nique. Alphonse ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Ed….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était du lait...tu viens de boire du lait….

Moment de silence. Ed dévisagea la bouteille vide qu'il tenait dans la main devant son frère cadet qui riait aux éclats avant de reprendre :

-Là tu peux pas me faire croire que t'as rien à cacher. Si t'as bu du lait sans broncher, c'est vraiment qu'une chose extraordinaire t'est arrivée !

- Causes toujours je ne te le dirais pas !

-Tu m'as toujours tout dit pourquoi ça changerait ?

-Parce que !

Peine perdue. Quand Ed joue sa tête de mule, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. Ça doit vraiment être important pour lui pour qu'il le lui cache. Regard suspicieux d'Al.

-Tu es amoureux ou quoi ?

Ed se raidit en tournant la tête instantanément pour cacher la rougeur qui venait de s'installer sur ces joues. Al poussa un cri de victoire.

-Alors c'est ça ! Qui c'est ?

-Qui c'est quoi ?

-Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas ! Allez dit-le….

-Nan.

Ed se leva sous prétexte d'aller faire un petit tour pour digérer. Al le suivit du regard en riant discrètement. Son frère, amoureux ? C'est bien la première fois…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ed s'adosse contre un arbre. Il ne cesse de repenser à ce qui c'était passé la veille. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait fini par lui dire ressentir les mêmes sentiments.

Le FullMetal Alchemist ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. La déclaration encore récente restait dans sa tête comme si il venait juste de l'entendre.

Après ce genre de situation, c'est fou comment notre vision des choses change.

Il sourit en regardant les branches du chêne sur lequel il appuyait son dos. C'est sous cet arbre que cette personne et lui ce reverraient ce soir. C'était devenu une promesse.

Reste plus qu'à espérer que la journée passe vite et que la nuit pointe son nez rapidement…

**Et voila le premier chapitre ! Qui est cette personne sur qui Ed a craqué ? lol vous le saurez bientôt.**


	2. Al l'espion et l'amour au clair de lune

-Hey l'amoureux transi !

Pas de réponse. Hors de question pour Ed de répondre à la provocation de son frère. Depuis ce pique nique il ne l'avait pas lâché avec ça. Il ne lui dira pas, point final. Il pourra toujours le lui demander larme à l'œil avec ces petits yeux de chaton perdu qu'il ne lui répondra pas.

-Pffff moi avec Winry, je t'en ai toujours parlé. Je t'ai toujours confié les sentiments que j'avais pour elle….alors pourquoi toi tu me dis pas les tiens ? C'est injuste !

-C'est pas injuste du tout ! C'est juste que toi ça ne te dérange pas de parler de tes amours, moi si tu comprends ? Insiste pas tu sauras rien !

-Bon d'accord…si c'est comme ça, je…je…je te parlerait plus jamais !!

-…….arrête ton cinéma ! Tu vas dire ça, et je vais te voir revenir vers moi en pleurant « pardon grand frère j'voulais pas dire ça !! » dans une demi-heure maximum.

Vexé, Alphonse fit la moue. Ce coup là non plus ça marche pas. Remarque, il l'a fait tellement souvent…..

-Ok….j'ai compris…tu me le dira pas…j'insiste pas….

Soupir de soulagement de la part d'Ed. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en vérité, Al venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse pour le savoir par lui-même.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunettes noires, ok. Veste, ok. Chapeau, ok.

Al revérifia son équipement avant de les enfiler. Il se regarda devant la glace accrochée sur son armoire, histoire de voir à quoi il ressemblait comme ça. On aurait dit un détective dans une vieille série policière . Bon maintenant qu'il était fin prêt, la mission « secret du cœur » pouvait commencer.

Il sursauta quand il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

-Al, t'es là ? Je vais en ville faire des courses je reviens !

Des courses hein ? Sûrement une excuse pour aller voir son âme sœur.

-Ok, et si tu pouvais racheter du lait en passant ce serait sympa !

Il entendit son frère grommeler au nom de la boisson maudite qui lui restait dans l'estomac depuis ce midi.

-Si tu veux…..

Il l'entendit s'éloigner de la porte. Il se précipita par sa fenêtre et regarda son frère sortir de la maison. C'est le moment !

Il sortit à son tour et commença à le suivre d'assez loin mais tout en tachant tout de même de le garder dans son champ de vision.

Arrivé à la place de Central, il le vit entrer dans un magasin d'alimentation. Bref, rien de suspect.

Al prit place sur un des bancs libres présents près de la fontaine de la place et déplia un journal qu'il avait apporté histoire de paraître parfaitement naturel. Il fit mine de le lire tout en gardant un œil sur son frère qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitrine du magasin.

Quand il en ressortit avec un sachet rempli de provisions (et par un hasard tout à fait hasardeux il a oublier d'acheter du lait), Al le suivit du regard par-dessus son journal. Visiblement son frère comptait vraiment faire des courses et rien de plus.

Non attendez….C'est chez un fleuriste qu'il va là ! Depuis quand il achète des fleurs ? Il ne put réprimer un petit rire. Son frère est vraiment un sentimental derrière ses airs de « monsieur l'insensible ». Al le regarda ressortir avec un petit bouquet de roses rouges.

-Ah ha ! Je le savais !...Oh non !

Son cœur rata un battement. Il était en train de se diriger vers lui ! Surtout, garder la tête derrière le journal. Il déglutit tout en essayant de s'intéresser à l'article devant son nez plutôt qu'à Ed qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Beau temps non ?

Aïe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Si il ne répondait pas, son frère trouverait ça étrange et découvrirait tout. Mais si il parlait, ça reviendrait au même. Il reconnaîtrait tout de suite sa voix. Une idée vite !

-Hum……oui vous avez raison (voix assez grave)

Ouf il a rien remarqué. D'un côté c'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus.

-C'est un bien beau bouquet que vous avez là !

Ed le regarda d'un air un peu étonné, puis sourit.

-Oui j'ai essayé de trouver le plus beau des bouquets. C'est très important que les roses soient bien rouges…

-Ah pourquoi ça ?

Regard mystérieux du blond.

-Parce que la personne à qui je vais l'offrir le vaut largement…

Al avait envie de sourire. Sacré Ed ! Même de cette manière il ne sait pas grand-chose de plus ! Remarque, autant continuer.

-Cette jeune fille que vous aimez doit vraiment avoir beaucoup de qualités !

Le blond ria de bon cœur.

-Oui c'est vrai…Elle a un certain caractère mais en fait elle est très douce et compréhensive. A noter un certain humour quand elle veut…

Al ouvrit des yeux ronds heureusement camouflés par le verre sombre de ces lunettes. Cette description ressemble à…….celle de Winry ?! Mais…..Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui disait rien ! Al aimait Winry et il le savait. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur voila tout !

-Hum…..excusez-moi je doit y aller ! Et bonne chance avec cette demoiselle !

-Ha ha merci mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin !

Et Al s'éloigna. Il sentit des picotements au niveau de ces yeux. Finalement, il aurait fallu qu'il ne sache rien. Ca aurait été mieux pour son cœur qui semble s'être fissuré. Il se met à courir. Il se dit que c'est pour arriver chez eux avant Ed histoire de faire croire qu'il était resté à la maison, mais en fait c'était surtout pour avoir le temps de pleurer un bon coup et d'évacuer toute la peine qui venait de l'envahir. Autant commencer tout de suite.

Et c'est pour ça que le long du trajet des le garçon pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-C'est moi ! Al ?

L'alchimiste déposa les courses dans l'entrée (excepté le bouquet qu'il avait caché quelque part dans le jardin avant de rentrer.)

-Al ?

Il entra dans la salle à manger ou il trouva son frère endormi tête reposée sur la table. Ed sourit. Il devait sûrement l'attendre pour dîner. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de son cadet.

-Hé ho ! Al ? C'est bon je suis là.

Il vit Al ouvrir lentement ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement rouges d'ailleurs, ce qui inquiéta un chouia Ed.

-Euh…ça va Al ?

-Mmm…..oui, oui. Désolé je me suis endormi. Tu as faim ?

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait pleuré en attendant son retour parce qu'il savait maintenant de qui il était amoureux et qu'il avait fallu que ce soit la même personne que lui ! Autant faire comme si de rien était, même si c'est dur.

-Je vais aller préparer quelque chose !

Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine quand une main d'Edward le retint par la manche de sa veste.

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je vais quelque part ce soir et je n'ai pas très faim…J'aurais du te le dire comme ça tu aurais été quitte d'attendre inutilement…désolé…

Al jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vu la nuit tombé. Ca passe assez vite un après midi quand on a pleuré à s'en épuisé.

-…d'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais aller me coucher. J'ai pas très faim non plus.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à monter les marches. Une fois arrivé en haut, il se retourne pour voir de nouveau Ed sortir de la maison.

Une certaine curiosité refit son apparition en lui. Il voulait savoir comment ça allait se passer entre lui et Winry (parce qu'il se doute bien que c'est pour un rendez-vous qu'Ed sort).

Il redescendit et sortit à son tour. A son grand étonnement, Ed ne prenait pas le sentier qui allait vers la ville, mais semblait se diriger, bouquet de rose en main, vers le coin où ils avaient pique niquer ce midi. Sans un bruit, il recommença à suivre son frère.

Non, en fait il allait un peu plus loin. Visiblement, il allait droit vers le grand chêne de la prairie.

Al se cacha discrètement dans les buissons après avoir observé son frère se positionné bien en dessous de l'arbre.

Très vite, une seconde silhouette vint le rejoindre. Au même moment, les nuages qui cachait la lune s'éloignèrent et ses rayons vinrent éclairé les deux visages présents sous les branches du chêne.

Al sentit son souffle se coupé pendant une seconde. Ce n'était pas Winry ! C'était…le colonel Roy Mustang ?!!!!

Si il ne manquait pas de gâcher le rendez-vous de son frère, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il se serait moqué de lui-même pour avoir cru qu'il s'agissait de Winry.

Al sourit en voyant son frère paraître si heureux puis décida de rentrer discrètement. Il ne voulait pas s'incruster plus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ed vit avec un large sourire Roy Mustang s'approcher de lui pour le rejoindre sous l'arbre éclairé par les rayons de la lune découverte des nuages.

-Tu es déjà là ? Très ponctuel, Edward….

L'entendre prononcer son nom avec tant de tendresse lui suffit pour commencer à rougir. Il tendit le bouquet de roses rouges au colonel.

-Ces roses sont les plus rouges que j'ai trouvé. Cette couleur est qualifiée de « chaude » alors j'ai pensé qu'elle était digne du Flame Alchemist.

Le colonel sourit,prit le bouquet et se rapprocha encore plus du blond. Puis lentement, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer celles d'Ed qui voulut approfondir le baiser. Par manque d'oxygène, ils finirent par se séparer à contre cœur.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dorés de l'un plongés dans ceux onyx de l'autre. Pour chacun d'entre eux, c'était un très beau visage défiant toute concurrence qu'il voyait devant lui. Les mains se joignent et caressent l'autre, les lèvres se scellent. Ils se montrent leurs sentiments par chaque parcelle de peau embrassée. Leurs voix sont douces et presque imperceptible. Ils se montrent leur confiance en se laissant explorer par l'un et l'autre. Et quand leurs corps se mêlent, ils se sentent bien.

Ils se sentent bien parce que qu'on voit tout de manière merveilleuse grâce à l'amour. On se sent heureux.

On se sent heureux parce que la vie est bien quand on est amoureux.

**Et voila c'est fini !! Alors comment vous avez trouvé ?**


End file.
